Bills Bills Bills
by Quatre's girl
Summary: well this is my first song fic! WARNING YAOI it's also my first time writing yaoi. please read and review


hey! well this is my first songfic! like I said it's Yaoi. a TB/QR fic.....thay just came to mind! well please read this and review =) bye bye  
***********************************************************************  
Bills Bills Bills  
  
"Hey Quatre, wanna go out?" Trowa asked the Arabian pilot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At first we started out real cool  
  
Taking me places I ain't never been  
But now, you're getting comfortable  
Ain't doing those things you did no more  
You're slowly making me pay for things  
Your money should be handling  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Umm Quatre, can I borrow you car? I need to go somewhere." Trowa asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, not the Jaguar, it doesn't have any gas from the last time you used it. Just take the Eclipse," Quatre answered.  
  
"Ok, thanks! Bye!" Trowa said shaking the Eclipse keys in his hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And now you ask to use my car  
Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Hey Trowa, ya wanna go to a restaurant?" Quatre asked the HeavyArms pilot.  
  
"Sorry but I can't, can I borrow $300? I need it for a gift and I don't get my paycheck until next week," Trowa asked.  
  
"Uh sure, here" Quatre answered handing Trowa the $300.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And you have the audacity  
To even come and step to me  
Ask to hold some money from me  
Until you get your check next week   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quatre was sitting home doing nothing. He was sitting alone, wondering where Trowa could have been this time. He began to think.  
  
"Should I be with him?" Quatre began asking himself.  
  
"Is is worth it, he uses me, and is never home. He never has time for me. I should get myself a better man!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You triflin, good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me, why haven't I found another?  
A baller, when times get hard  
I need someone to help me out  
Instead of a scrub like you  
Who don't know what a man's about  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wow! these phone bills are high! I don't recall calling these places! $600 to repair the fender! What happened to my cars! I don't remember something wrong with the car nor remember paying this bill!" Quatre shouted passing through his monthly bills.  
  
"Well, I don't know either. I would tell you if something happened to your car.....and ummm.... uh....I'd help pay for your bills but....ummm....My cards are maxed out and i don't have much money on me or in my account!" Trowa said slipping out of the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Can you pay my bills  
Can you pay my telephone bills  
Do you pay my automo' bills  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So, you and me are through  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What! My card is maxed out! how????" Quatre asked. He decided to go shopping for new clothes only to realize he couldn't use his credit card.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now you've been maxing out my card  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sir, they said you can't get the Dodge Viper, due to bad credit" a servent told Quatre.  
  
"WHAT!!!What bad credit! I never had bad credit!" Quatre screamed.  
  
"I think it is unpaid credit cards, Sir," the servent replied.  
  
"Ok, that will be all,thank you" Quatre said in anger. "Trowa" is all Quatre could think at that moment.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Babe, I got you something!" Trowa said giving Quatre a wrapped box.  
  
Quatre began to open the box. When he opened the box he saw a pair of blue silk boxers with the price tag still on. The price tag read $300.  
  
"Wow! That was the 'gift' he wanted to get...hmmm with my money too!" Quatre said to himself.  
  
"Awww thanks Trowa. They're great! hehe" Quatre said faking a smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Givin me bad credit, buyin gifts with my own ends  
Haven't paid the first bill  
But you're steady heading to the mall  
Goin on shopping sprees  
Perpetrating to your friends like you be ballin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Quatre, can I borrow your cell phone for a sec? I lost mine" Trowa said once again asking for something.  
  
"Uh sure but don't be long, my bill is already kinda high!" Quatre said handing him the phone.  
  
"Thanks" Trowa said walking away and already dialing numbers on the phone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And then you use my cell phone  
Callin whoever that you thinks at home  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh Lord! $400 for my cell phone. Now I know I didn't make it that high!" Quatre said angered.  
  
"Uh, I only called my mom..uh...umm..yeah..."Trowa said trying to slip away.  
  
"Hold it! You don't have a mother, Mr. I Don't Have Any Family!" Quatre said stopping Trowa.  
  
"Well I do. She is like a mother to me. So I call he my mom." Trowa said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"So you call her 1.....2....3...4..14 Times!! For about an hour or more each time!" Quatre said pointing to the bill.  
  
"Oh yeah.....uhhhhh....ummmmm" Trowa had nothing to say.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And when the bill comes   
All of a sudden you be acting dumb  
Don't know where none of these calls come from  
When your "mamma's" numbers here more than once  
  
You triflin, good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me, why haven't I found another?  
A baller, when times get hard  
I need someone to help me out  
Instead of a scrub like you  
Who don't know what a man's about  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That's it, I'm sick of it!" Trowa began to yell in his room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Can you pay my bills  
Can you pay my telephone bills  
Do you pay my automo' bills  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quatre then stood up," Good-Bye Trowa!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, you and me are through!  
***********************************************************************  
well I know Trowa isn't really like that but it's my fic and it goes how i want! hehe (Karrie i'm turning into u!) i kept listening to this song and got this idea well please review  



End file.
